


how did you know I needed this

by If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It



Series: The List [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, i did this in lesson, like really fluffy, read this if you wanna feel happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It
Summary: This is fluffy and happy and just Ava and Sara being cute girlfriends. I don't really wanna summerize more because it probably gives away the story. You might wanna read my previous work to it because it has some references. Not required though.Give it a shot. Hope you'll like it!! xx





	how did you know I needed this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during AP biology. I'm also lonly and that's why all this fluff is happening. It also made me a bit happier while I had a crappy day, maybe it'll work for you too. 
> 
> Still hope you have an awesome day. I love all you guys faces!! xx

When Ava found out she was a clone her whole broke into pieces. She knew she was different than others and didn't really fit her parents but she honestly just assumed she was adopted and her parents never told her. But a clone? She never could've guessed that. No one could have.

Technically it didn't make her any less of a person but the thought of thousands of hers running around in the world – even if only much later – made her feel less than human. Who thought it was okay to just take someone's DNA and tinker around with it in the first place? Her original probably had no say in it and it terrified Ava that society might still be as... well let's call it unqualified and judging, as now.

The world develops and refines more and more every day which is great but white privileged still exists as well as racism and hate speech. And considering in the future the “perfect woman” is white... Ava tried not to think about the topic too much.

When Ava learned all her memories – except for her most recent ones – were fake and manufactured, it answered some questions. Because even though she had vivid memories of actions and happenings, she had a problem with smaller things like music or sports. She couldn't remember any musicians, movies, actors or sports teams she liked when she was younger.

It was the down side of being a clone which was also the first side Ava considered when she found out about herself. That's why, when Sara told her she loved her, she ran and tried to stay away from the captain. It turned out to be an almost impossible task because even without Sara being near her physically, all of Ava's thoughts came back to the other woman.

After Mallus was finally defeated, Ava was excited to have Sara back – and obviously vice versa. She didn't even realize how much she actually missed Sara's presence until she finally held her in her arms again. Nightmares haunted Ava though. It almost always had something to do with either her clone-being or Sara or both. She got scared Sara might replace her at some point and would just take a new Ava from 2213. It was stupid and Ava knew it. Sara loved her and she never failed to tell her. 

That night Ava woke up from the fifth nightmare in 4 days. Sara – as always – held her while Ava tried to get her panting under control and told her whatever happened in the nightmares would never happen in real life. Ava knew it shouldn't help because Sara didn't know what actually happened in the dream or the future. But her voice was so soothing and so sincere Ava couldn't but believe every word she said. 

When Ava was calm again they lied down. In the beginning of the nightmares, tears broke loose more often than not because every image was shocking and cruel and ripped some part of Ava's heart out. Now though, it was still cruel and it still hurt but there was usually nothing more than gasping for air, cold sweat sometimes and acidly thoughts about herself ending with her self esteem dropping to a low level. She felt too vulnerable – aside from the point Sara would never judge her for anything, which Ava knew.

It still got to her and she felt Sara's fingers caressing her cheek she Ava split out of her thoughts. “So, I've been thinking -”, Sara started but was cut off by the director rather quickly.

Ava's expression was still uncertain but Sara just smiled at her girlfriend's “adorable face” and kissed her cheek. She got up and out of bed happy they were on the ship and not having to teleport into her own room. Her underwear drawer was opened and she rummaged through it. Ava kind of assumed Sara – a former assassin – had a better hiding place than her underwear drawer but was distracted from the thought when Sara held up a into a tiny square folded piece of paper. 

Handing it over the captain grinned excitedly at Ava. “This.”, Sara flopped down on the bed next to her girlfriend again. “is a list. A bucket list or to-do-list or whatever you wanna call it.”, Ava unfolded it and her eyes started to light up.

\- Halloween  
\- Disney Movies  
\- Smores  
\- Sour Candy  
\- swimming in the ocean + sundown  
\- smelling freshly cut grass  
\- walking in the forest after rain  
\- Fireworks  
\- Snow  
\- cuddling with puppys and kittens

“Sara?”, Ava chuckled. “What is this?”, she knew what it was but she wanted to hear it from her girlfriend.

“It's a list of things you should have experienced in your life. These were the first things that came to my mind. Some are a bit more personal like the Disney Movies. My dad used to watch them with Laurel and me when we were sick. Or when we just wanted to.”, Sara chuckled at the memory of both of herself and her sister basically annoying Quentin into watching The Lion King and Mulan with them. It made her happy and sad at the same time. She took a breath. “But walking through the woods after rain is just magical. The smells, the sounds, the quietness and the fresh air.”, her tone was dreamy with sparkling eyes full of innocence and happiness.

Ava just looked at the woman next to her in complete awe. How's it possible to see something positive in such a dead-end situation having experienced all the horrors life could possibly throw at one? She didn't know how Sara did it but it was perfect. How could she even know this is pretty much exactly what Ava needed? Because Ava didn't even know it herself.

“I – I honestly don't know what to say. This is perfect... I don't know what to say.”, Ava trailed off still looking at the list and back to Sara and back to the list again.

“You said that twice already.”, Sara smirked. She loved that she had the ability to make the Ava Sharpe flustered. It was very adorable to look at. 

When the director caught her girlfriend's eyes, she sported the most brilliant smile. Suddenly all thoughts of nightmares – or any negativity, really – were gone because she was just too happy.

Ava drew Sara even closer basically seating her in her lap and pulling her into a sweet kiss. They both smiled into it and wouldn't stop until they felt a little dizzy. Ava caressed Sara's cheek and smiled at her lovingly. “Thank you.”, she whispered as if she was afraid of being too loud would ruin the moment.

Sara cocked her head a little asking her “For what?”

But Ava could only shrug. “For being you. For helping me and coming up with such oddly great ideas.”, a little pause. “For making me happy.”, she told her with seriousness in her voice.

Sara was about to reciprocate when she was cut off by Ava rolling her eyes in faux-excessiveness. “God you turned me into a sap.”, and let her head fall into her hands.

Sara couldn't but laugh wholeheartedly at her girlfriend's antics. “Really? I made the – now formerly – stone cold Ava Sharpe sappy?.”, Sara proclaimed extremely proud. “Do I get a prize for it? Like a badge or something?”, still laughing a little.

Her girlfriend looked at her with that glint in her eyes though and Sara's laughter died down immediately. “You want a prize?”, Sara loved that glint.

She gave her a similar look. “Please.”, her voice turned husky.

They both leaned in at the same time getting heated rather quickly. 

xxxx

The next time Ava woke up it was 10.30am. Sara was asleep on her naked chest feeling the woman's warmth spreading through her whole body. She knew Sara was gonna sleep for about another 30 mins because oddly enough she always woke up either right with Ava or about half an hour later. Since she didn't even stir when Ava tucked some her behind Sara's ear though, she was sure this time it was the latter. 

She thought about getting up but she neither wanted leave Sara nor the warm bed. She fished her phone from the night stand and checked her mail hoping for absolutely no news because she wanted to do nothing today. Luckily there was nothing immediate for her to attend to so she put it back. Her gaze landed on the piece of paper next to the device. Taking it off the surface she read through it again and again. It was a great list Ava was sure was going to grow with time. She thought about some stuff she maybe wanted to put on the list but since she didn't really have any knowledge of more specific topics in general it was kind of hard. Instead she found out what she going to call the list.

Lost in her own head Ava didn't notice Sara waking up while unconsciously stoking the captain's arm the whole time. She only snapped out of it when she felt Sara planting soft kisses along her collarbone, up her neck and jaw until she reached her mouth. Ava happily reciprocated to the kiss. But Sara pulled back too fast which Ava pout a little.

“Aw, don't be so sad baby.”, Sara chuckled and planted kisses on each corner of Ava's mouth turning them up again. The captain sat up keeping the sheet over her shoulders because it was too cold without. “Where did your head go? You looked as if you went outta space.”, slightest hint of concern showing in her voice.

“I thought of the list. I tried to imagine what sour candy taste like or how the ocean feels against my skin. Then I thought I might write some stuff down too. Something I always wanted to do until I realized I didn't have anything since I don't really know anything about most things...”, to be honest, Ava was kind of okay with it. It was a weird situation for her to be in but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. 

Which meant Sara wasn't too concerned. Ava's reaction seemed kind of odd to her but she didn't pry any further. When Ava wanted to talk about it she would confide in Sara. So instead of expressing possible worries she asked something else. “What did you call the list?”, because she really wanted to know that too.

“Actual firsts”, Ava answered hoping for a positive response from Sara.

“I like it.”, Sara smiled. 

“Good. Also, how long did you have this list in mind?”, she gestured at one particular point. “Because you already showed me the fireworks.”

Sara sighed and ducked her head a bit sheepishly. “I know. And I thought about it for some weeks now. The fireworks were kind of like my test run.”, she admitted. “But since you liked it I wanted to give the list to you. And last night gave me a good setting. I don't know, I just wanted to make you smile. You had such a bad week and I thought getting your mind somewhere happy would do you some good.”, she explain-rambled. 

The whole time Ava smiled softly at her girlfriend. She was so considerate, not wanting to see Ava hurt in any kind of way. The director often asked herself how she got so lucky but never had an answer and today was no different.

Feeling Sara's eyes on herself Ava looked at her. Sara was nervous but the director knew she had no reason to be. So all she did was saying, “Give me the pen from your night stand?”, and held her hand out.

Sara reached over and placed it her girlfriend's hand who took it and made a tick next to the word Firework on the list. Looking back up she saw Sara smiling again. Ava turned her gaze back to the list knowing it would grow but would also get ticked off at the same time. She knew there was always going to be a part of Sara on the list. It gave her a whole new look at the world, at her life. And Ava knew with one look up at her girlfriend it's gonna be a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far :D
> 
> I'm not gonna lie. I got a little heartburn from the fluff. Idk why but it's the only thing i can write at the moment. Little strange but whatever. Critique in the comments, please. Have a great day!!! xxx


End file.
